


Alex and Luke take a morning swim

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [219]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Alex and Luke take a morning swim

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"This is incredible," Luke whispers, staring out from the edge of the infinity pool at the vineyards and trees which seem to go on and on. Infinity property, he thinks, amusing himself. "I wonder how much Sam paid," he says softly, even though he knows Sam and Ryan are still in the house, unlikely to hear. "Do you know?" he asks Alex, giving his sir - his husband - a smile. 

Alex shakes his head. Then he shrugs. "Don't know, but probably less than we paid, I think," he says, treading water over to where Luke is standing. He braces his arms on the edge and likewise admires the view. "What the hell are they ever going to do with it, though?"

"I don't know." Luke laughs. "It's crazy. It's huge and amazing and it makes for a brilliant honeymoon but I would not want to live in something this big."

"We'd need, like, radios or something, to keep in touch. Walkie-talkies," Alex says with a grin. His face takes on a dreamy expression. "Of course, they do have that incredible home theater, and the game room with the bar, and the wine cellar, and..."

"...the kitchen..." Luke finishes for him, sighing softly. "That's the only thing about our place," he says, shifting closer. "I wish we had a bigger kitchen, but I love our view so much."

"I wouldn't give up our house for anything," Alex says softly, turning to put his back to the verdant valley in favor of studying his lover's expressive face instead. "But if you want, I'll buy us another place in a year or two. You can design your ultimate dream kitchen, and we'll build it from the ground up."

"So we'd have four places?" Luke asks with a grin, thinking of his flat in London. "Or you'd give up your rental?"

"I'm only going to be tied to Los Angeles for... eleven more months," Alex calculates. "Maybe ten. I'm taking my couch, and my bed, but aside from that they can have all their inoffensive neutral taupe and eggshell and whatever the fuck those boring colors are." He gives his lover a grin.

Grinning back, Luke moves between Alex's thighs and wraps his arms around his sir's neck. "We could live anywhere then, couldn't we?"

"Absolutely. I figure we'll always be flying in different directions for work, anyway. So it'll make sense to have a few homeports, all around the world," Alex answers. He smiles, smoothing his fingers over the wet skin of Luke's back. "Let me think. London, Carmel... I'd like to buy a place in Sweden," he says, uncertain just what his lover will think of the idea. "I mean, I always reckoned that I would, eventually. Just a flat in Stockholm, to stay in when we visit my family. Nothing huge."

Luke nods. "I'd like that. Something central so we don't need a car," he says. "But if you just want a flat there, where would we build our house?"

Alex smiles, and brushes a kiss over his husband's lips. "Anywhere you want." He laughs at the thought, and slips one hand down to cup Luke's ass. "Do you have a preference?"

"I don't know," Luke says, pressing closer and wriggling into the touch at the same time. "I'd love to be somewhere in the UK, or Spain, Spain would be amazing, but I'd hate being so far from the Butterfly house. I want to be able to get away to it whenever we want. So maybe near L.A. if you don't want to be in it, or San Francisco? Or even the east coast. It wouldn't be that long a flight."

Chuckling, Alex squeezes Luke's ass cheek. "That's it? You don't have any other ideas?" he teases. "We're leaving entire continents out of the mix here."

Luke giggles and drops his head to Alex's shoulder for a moment before lifting it again. "I can't help it," he says. "What about you? Where would you like to live? Would you want our main place to be in Sweden?" he asks, because for all that Alex said a flat and visiting family, maybe that's not what he really wants.

"No. To me the Butterfly House is _our home_. Like, my house, your apartment, those are just places where we stay sometimes when we're in town for whatever reason. But, our home...?" Alex reaches up and brushes a wet lock of hair off Luke's forehead. "That's sanctuary, to me."

Luke nods. "I love you so much," he whispers, just because he has to. Because sometimes his love for Alex fills him so completely that if he doesn't say it out loud, doesn't give voice to it, he thinks it might just drown him.

"Still?" Alex raises an eyebrow, and can't quite keep the smirk from his face. "I mean, we're old married men, now."

"No we're not," Luke protests, gently swatting Alex on the shoulder. "We're still newlyweds. For the whole first year."

"Wait. Seriously?" Concern furrows Alex's brow. "If that's true, then... Shouldn't we be fucking each other's brains out _right this very moment?_ "

Luke laughs. "What? Four times yesterday and once this morning already isn't enough for you?" he teases, but he's pressing closer still, this time with intent.

Alex just _looks_ at him, and his question is clearly rhetorical. "Can you still walk?"

Just those words... god. Luke bites back a whimper, his hole fluttering at the thought.

 _Christ_. Alex can't help the smirk. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He closes his hand around Luke's balls and gives a gentle squeeze. "Their playroom isn't finished yet, but Sam said we're welcome to whatever's there. I noticed..." He pauses, to draw out the suspense. "I noticed they have a sawhorse."

This time the whimpers spill out, first in response to Alex's grip on his balls and then at the casual way he mentions the sawhorse. Luke chews at his lower lip, his cock rearing up, eager and begging for his torment already. "Please," he whispers, nodding in case it's not clear what he's begging for.

"Out of the pool," Alex orders, his voice quiet but edged. He squeezes again, harder, before releasing Luke's sac. "Bend over that table."

"Yes, sir," Luke quickly responds, hauling himself out of the pool and moving himself on trembling legs to the table. He bends over the table, unsure of what's coming next, which only fuels his arousal.

Boosting himself out onto the patio, Alex drags a hand through his wet hair, swiping it back from his face. He shakes out his arms, slowly walking over to Luke. There's not even a hint of a warm-up when he smacks the flat of his palm against his boy's ass.

Luke cries out in both surprise and pain, rocked forward, every muscle clenching tight, the edge of the table biting into his cock.

" _Louder_ ," Alex growls, and spanks Luke again and again, his palm stinging hot.

Luke screams, giving his sir what he wants, knowing he can do this here, that Sam and Ryan will get it. His ass burning, his cock struck again and again against the table, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Better," Alex acknowledges. He slips a finger beneath Luke's collar, and slowly pulls him upright. "Kiss my tattoo." He has two, yeah, but he's pretty sure Luke will know which one he means.

Sniffling a little, Luke moans softly and presses his lips to the dragon etched into Alex's chest. Worshipping it. His sir.

"Good boy." Alex's touch is gentle as he caresses his lover's jaw, then breathes a kiss over Luke's mouth. "Inside. The playroom should be unlocked."

Flushed with both pleasure and humiliation at the thought they might be seen, Luke makes his way into the house, Alex behind him. He tiptoes around to the staircase and up to the second floor, heading for the playroom down the hall. "This one?" he doublechecks with his sir, stopping in front of the door.

"This is it." It's a good thing they were both nearly dry from the sun before they stepped into the house; Alex doesn't want to worry about the hysterical fit he imagines Ryan would have if they dripped all over his beautiful new hardwood floors.

Luke tentatively opens the door, peering through the crack before he pushes it open further and steps into the room. It's done in a beautiful calm neutral palette - blues and grays and greens - a few pieces of equipment scattered throughout, including the promised sawhorse. Oh, god. Luke drops to his knees, reddened skin pulling tight at the movement, his head lowered and his hands behind his back, waiting for his sir's next order.

Pleased with his boy, Alex rests his hand briefly on Luke's hair, then swings the door shut behind them. The windows are huge and draped only with long translucent falls of fabric. Alex wonders whether that's the way Ryan intends to leave them -- he certainly could, given that no one's ever going to catch a glimpse in from outside. The horse is long, its top no more than an inch and a half wide and bound in fine-grained leather. Alex trails his fingertips over the smooth surface, and looks at Luke. "Come here, boy."

Slipping gracefully forward onto all fours, Luke crawls to Alex, his cock swinging hard and heavy, then rises to his feet, his gaze dropped to his sir's chest.

"Lean over," Alex directs, gesturing at the horse. He turns away and opens one of the wall cabinets, searching its contents. "I'm assuming that when you prepped this morning, you didn't use waterproof lube."

"No, sir. Your boy didn't think to bring any with him," Luke says softly, moving into position, his hands braced against the bench, legs spread.

Alex nods to himself at the answer. Stepping up behind Luke, he pushes two slick fingers inside his boy and spreads them, stretching the muscle.

Luke moans, hole greedily clamping down around Alex's fingers before he forces his body to relax, open for his sir.

Alex smirks. "What? Four times yesterday and once this morning already isn't enough for you?" he asks softly, deliberately echoing Luke's words of earlier. He pushes more lube into Luke's hole and then twists his chosen anal plug inside like a screw, the base snug between Luke's ass cheeks.

Luke blushes in response, moaning wantonly when Alex seats the plug inside him, his hole filled, cock throbbing at the pressure on his prostate.

"Good." Alex wipes his hands dry on a cloth, then has Luke stand up once more. He eyeballs the height of the sawhorse, adjusting it slightly. Giving Luke a grin, he holds his hand out in invitation. "Mount up, boy."

Whimpering in anticipation, Luke takes Alex's hand and uses it to steady himself as he throws one leg over the horse, the height perfectly adjusted to cause him maximum discomfort. The wood is wrapped, lightly padded, slightly more cushioned, taller, in the centre, his balls and hole - the base of the plug - already pressed against it. But that's not the worst. The worst is that he's already a bit on tip-toes, a position he can't possibly hold long enough.

Grinning in satisfaction, Alex picks up a pair of butter-soft leather cuffs, attached to each other by a short chain. "Next time, maybe I'll suspend you. But for today," he says, drawing Luke's hands behind his back and locking his wrists together, "I want you to be able to use your hands. A little."

A soft whine welling up in his throat, Luke shifts a little, trying to find a more comfortable position. The thought of being suspended though? That only makes his traitorous cock twitch.

"Comfortable?" Alex asks, eyeing his boy.

"No, sir," Luke whispers, whimpering, the pressure already so intense, the highest point of the bench digging into his sac.

"Excellent." Easing down to his knees next to the sawhorse, Alex licks his way down the length of his lover's cock.

Luke moans, gasping in surprise at the touch, at the shiver of pleasure that runs through him, confusing the pain.

The angle is awkward, Alex having to compete with the horse. But it doesn't fucking matter. He loves sucking Luke's cock under pretty much any circumstances. But knowing that he's actively adding to his boy's torment right now... Oh, hell yeah.

Alternating between whimpers and whines and moans, Luke rocks forward, into the promise of Alex's mouth, despite the increased pressure on his balls and the way it makes his body clamp around the plug inside him. "Oh, god, sir, please..."

Easing away with one more lick to the head of Luke's cock, Alex sits back on his heels and looks up at his boy's eyes. "You can come whenever you want, as many times as you want. But you're not getting down until I say so." He licks into the slit, teasing sensitive flesh with his tongue, and then sucks again, bobbing his head.

Oh god. Luke whimpers again, wide-eyed, watching Alex, unable to help himself, pain and pleasure so confused he doesn't know which way to move. "Oh fuck, more, sir, _please_ ," he whispers, already close, but once he's come the endorphins won't protect him so he's struggling to hold back as long as he can.

More? Oh, fuck yes. Alex is all about the _more_ right now, and he moans hungrily as he sucks, tilting his head back to take his lover deeper.

Luke tugs at the restraints, shifting back onto the plug with a moan as it pushes hard against his prostate, his cock jerking in Alex's throat. "Fuck..." he whines, swallowing hard, fumbling on his tip toes as he struggles to maintain his balance.

It's brutally cruel, oh yes. But sometimes Alex just can't help himself. Reaching out, he lightly strokes a fingertip along the sole of Luke's right foot.

Luke yelps, shifting forward hard, the highest point of the bench digging sharply into his balls as Alex takes him in once more. He cries out again, the pain and the pleasure both slamming him over the edge, his cock jerking violently, spurting hotly into his sir's mouth.

Alex would grin wickedly if he could. As it is, though, he's way too busy trying to swallow every drop of his lover's seed. Once he has Luke licked clean, he presses a soft kiss to his boy's cock and looks up to meet his eyes.

"Please..." Luke whispers, staring down at Alex, his hole still clenching convulsively around the plug as his cock jerks, slowly softening, his balls already stretched and red and swollen. Aching like they've never ached before.

"Please...?" Alex teases, and licks out at the head of Luke's cock again. "You're so fucking gorgeous like this," he whispers huskily. "Hurting for me. So turned on, you almost can't take it."

Luke whimpers, shifting against the bench again, the pressure unrelenting, his eyes wide, gaze locked on Alex's mouth, on that wicked wicked tongue.

"Want to make a wager?" Turning his head, Alex rubs his cheek against his lover's thigh. "How many more times are you going to come for me before I let you go?"

"I don't understand," Luke whispers, biting at his lip as he shifts again, never able to get comfortable, never able to totally discern between pleasure and pain, his body completely confused. Much like his brain. Wishing Alex would put his mouth back on him.

Alex grins, wickedly amused as all hell by how _distracted_ Luke seems right now. "Three," he tells his boy. "That's how many orgasms you have to give me before you can get up." He's counting on one for sure, and doesn't think it'll challenge his boy overly much. Two, they can manage, and Alex will have to put effort into it. But three?

"Three?" Luke's eyes widen. "Three more?"

In answer, Alex swallows his boy's cock again.

Luke whines this time, his cock far too sensitive for this. " _Please_..."

Ruthlessly, Alex sucks. And he reaches around and grasps the base of the plug, angling it to rub against Luke's prostate.

Luke howls at that, body shaking, trembling down to his core, his balance shot again as he shifts, every single movement pushing or pressing _something_. "Oh, fuck, please! Please, sir! Your boy can't..." he insists, begging, but his cock's already spurting again.

Surprised, Alex chokes at first, but then works Luke's cock for all of it, for _more_ of it. After long moments, he sits back on his heels, satisfied. "Two down," he whispers, looking up at his lover. "But now I'm going to make it challenging for you." Getting to his feet, Alex reaches out. He rubs Luke's left nipple, rolling it between his fingertips. "You're gonna have to do this next one on your own." He snaps a clamp into place, then a second on the right side of Luke's chest, mirroring the first. And he steps back.

Luke shakes his head, the pain searing right through him. "...can't. Please, sir... your boy can't. Not again... _please_..."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Alex murmurs, and casually puts his hands in his pockets as he leans back against a huge St. Andrew's cross. "And I really hope it's not true, for my boy's sake." Luke's not getting out of this so easily.

The look on Alex's face devastates Luke, his mind as scrambled as it is right now. He drops his gaze, chokes back a sob, tears streaming down his cheeks, and starts to move on the sawhorse, rocking back a little to try and relieve the pressure on his balls, increase that on his prostate with the plug.

God, Luke's tears... Lust knots tight in Alex's gut, all coiled up with need, and he groans softly. After a minute or so of watching, he can't resist moving closer to his boy and caressing his hair. "I'm not asking you to get hard again, boy," he whispers. "But you're going to give me one more." Yeah, he said two, but he doesn't want to make Luke feel like it's totally impossible.

Luke leans into the touch, taking comfort in it, even as it shifts him again, the pain sharpening before it dulls into some weird twisted hint of pleasure again. The words slowly sink in, soothing him as well, and he nods, unable to speak, tears still coming just because, his mind and body overwhelmed as he works for what his sir wants from him.

"Good boy," Alex murmurs. "You can do this, I know you can." He bends down to lick at Luke's throat, then gently sucks.

Luke moans, his eyes squeezed tight, the tears seeping out through his lashes. His cock jerks, still softening, but he rocks a bit harder, getting the right angle with the plug even as every other part of him against the bench just _hurts_. "Please..."

Alex growls, a rumble of sound deep in his chest. He nips and nibbles along the vulnerable flesh of Luke's neck, and reaches out to brush his fingertips against one of the nipple clamps.

Luke cries out, his whole body shaking now. Unable to get himself under control. Rocking against the bench and forcing the plug into his ass again and again. "Please, oh, god, sir, please..." he moans, not even sure what he's really begging for.

This, fuck yes. _This_ is exactly what Alex had pictured, when he first thought all that time ago about putting Luke on a horse. The desperate way Luke moves, his body bowed and straining. Alex's cock throbs, a need so sharp it's nearly painful. He yanks off one of the clamps and sucks hard.

This time Luke yells, straining at the cuffs on his wrists, his vision whiting completely out as his body carries on without him, his cock jerking violently as it spits whatever come he has left.

"Yes," Alex whispers, stunned and thrilled and so fucking proud. "Good boy." He grins and swiftly uncuffs his lover, then gets an arm around Luke's waist to support him. "Come here. Put your leg over," he coaxes. "I've got you."

Sobbing quietly, Luke lets Alex help him from the horse, everything between his legs so sore he can barely stand, the plug inside him now intensely uncomfortable.

It's obvious that when Ryan designed the new playroom, he went all out: the wide space that they're in has its own luxe bathroom, and connects through the bath to a large guest bedroom. Getting Luke's arm around his shoulders, Alex scoops his boy up and carries him the short distance, then lays him gently on the bed. "I'm taking the plug out, _älskling_ ," he says in soft warning, not sure whether Luke can really hear him or not.

Relief courses through him and Luke grabs for Alex, pulling him closer, onto the bed with him, pressing close, so close, like he wants _inside_ his sir.

"All right, love. Shh, shh," Alex whispers nonsensically, no matter that Luke didn't speak. He cuddles his boy tightly to him, rolling to his back and pulling Luke to sprawl across his chest. "You're such a good boy," he praises quietly, caressing his lover's hair. "I've got you."

Whimpering softly, Luke lets Alex hold him, soothe him, the noises he's making slowly quieting even more until they finally stop. He still can't manage words but presses his mouth to Alex's chest in an attempt at a kiss before closing his eyes. Trusting Alex has him.

"That's good. Relax for me, sweetheart." Reaching out, Alex tugs the blanket over them. He brushes a kiss over Luke's forehead, then grins wickedly as an idea occurs to him. "Maybe later I'll give you an ice pack for your balls."


End file.
